ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack and Reveal
Attack and Reveal is the season one finale of Zero Hero. Episode The trio are flying in space, la-dee-da! "Look, guys!" Aparato called. "What is it!? I'm still have a headache from last episode." Said Zero. "It's Azeire's ship!" Aparato replied. "No way, Jose! Last time Zero's powers got neutralized!" Marsipal cried. "Quit being such a worry wart." Said Zero. "I'm not a worry wart, I'm an Arachnichimp!" Replied Marsipal. The gang flew ever closer to Azeire's ship. ON AZEIRE'S SHIP... "Azeire, sire, those meddlesome aliens are approaching." Said a servant. "Let them board." Said Azeire. "OK, we will set our blasters and--let them board?" Aparato pressed a button and it created a bridge from the ship to Azeire's ship. The gang ran through it and boarded Azeire's ship. "Azeire! Come out!" Zero called. Azeire did so. "So, your back for more, eh?" Azeire said. "You're afraid of me. That's why you neutralized me, killed my parents, and whatnot." Zero said. "Afraid? Of a weakling child like you!? HA HA HA!" Azeire laughed. Zero activated Bigfoot's powers and punched Azeire right in the face. Azeire fell back and caught himself. Azeire was surprised, but he got up with a smirk on his face. "My my, I have to say I'm impressed." Azeire said. "Impress this!" Aparato said as he shot Azeire with an eye laser. "You think your petty attacks can harm me?" Azeire said. "Let me tell you something I think I should tell you. I am not afraid of you child, but that power of yours..." "What about it?" "It's amazing. A rare event, indeed. Normally, a flaming crystal to the chest would kill someone. But something amazing happened when I shot you. One of your relatives must've been an Osmosian." Said Azeire. "Osmosian?" "Human-like aliens that have the power to absorb energy, matter, and the powers of any living creature." Said Aparato. "Indeed. One of your parents were Osmosian, and you inherited the gene. When I shot you, you accidentally absorbed my power." Said Azeire. "What I don't get is how Zero has a bunch of random alien DNA rather than just Pyronite and Petrosapien." Said Marsipal. "His DNA randomized my DNA and cataloged it. You're a living machine..." Said Azeire. "How am I a machine?" Zero asked. "One of your ancestors was artificially created by the Galvan." Said Azeire. "Then how were they able to...you know?" "An Upgrade if you please." Said Azeire. "Upgrade is right." Zero said. Zero activated Upgrade power and morphed into an enhanced motorcycle and sped up to Azeire, but he whacked Zero aside. Zero morphed back to normal. "Leave the upgrading to the professionals." Said Aparato. Aparato morphed into a robot and shot Azeire, who deflected the laser. He shot fire crystals at Aparato and stuck him. Marsipal ran up to Azeire to hit him but Azeire ducked and struck him. "Weaklings." Said Azeire. As Azeire went to kill the gang, Zero was gone! "Where's the kid!?" Zero was at the controls of the ship and pressed the self-destruct button. There were 5 minutes. "You fool!" Azeire called. "Oh, I'm the fool." Said Zero. Azeire ran up to Zero and punched him in the jaw and in the stomach. Then, he grabbed him by the shirt, headbutted him, and threw him. Marsipal and Aparato charged Azeire and pinned him down. Zero activated Ditto power and duplicated into 10 clones and started beating Azeire. "2 minutes remaining." Said the computer Azeire created a field of fire and blasted the gang off him. He ran to the computer to try to shut down the self-destruct sequence, but the Zeros held him back. "Oh no you don't!" "Fool! If you let the sequence go, we'll all die!" Azeire said. "No, just you." Said Zero. Marsipal caught Azeire in a web and stuck him to a wall. The gang ran out to their ship and blasted off. "NO!" Azeire yelled. BOOM! Azeire's ship blew up. "Vengeance is sweet." Said Zero. Characters Heroes *Zero *Marsipal *Aparato Powers *Bigfoot *Upgrade *Ditto Villains *Azeire Trivia *How Zero got his powers is revealed. *The gang head back to Earth at the end. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes